Walter
|englishva= }} Walter is a character from Shin Megami Tensei IV. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Major character, guest member Personality Walter is an ill-mannered young man that speaks bluntly, but despite his demeanor he does have a caring heart and believes in doing what's best. He concludes that the nature of Samurai's duty is a perfect match with his personality. Since he comes from the family of Casualties like Flynn does, he feels sympathy towards those who are looked down on by the noble Luxurors. Due to his boisterous nature, he gets into some friction with fellow rookie Jonathan. Though limited to minor scuffles at first, events will turn this simple conflict into a climactic clash of beliefs. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Walter is a newly recruited samurai who exterminates demons. His main motivation for becoming a samurai is for the adventure, as well as to escape becoming a mere fisherman. Walter immediately warms up to Flynn over supposedly meeting him in a dream he had not too long ago, as well as the fact that they are both Casularies in an order largely made up of Luxurors. He dislikes Navarre and gets worked up when he looks down on him. Leading him to take part in the challenge Navarre makes about who can complete the three Challenge Quests first. After Flynn wins, Walter is informed by a samurai that Navarre had gone missing, and went to help him. However, he was ambushed by the Hooded man and was injured as a result. He meets up with the others after they defeat the Horde summoned by the Hooded man and is angered when he learns what is really going on from Jonathan, wanting to pay back Navarre for what he did and accompanies Flynn. After witnessing Navarre's breakdown after being saved, Walter decides not to verbally insult him for his actions. Later on, Walter will be swayed by the prospect of strength, knowledge and wisdom propagated by the Ring of Gaea, leading to his defection from the ranks of the Samurai. Walter will then ask Flynn to go with him. Agreeing to do so will cancel out Tayama and Gaby's main quests, and in turn will also make him a renegade. With the knowledge that the true paradise lies in a world ruled by the strong, Walter plans to open the demon gate Yamato situated in the JGSDF headquarters in Ichigaya, but is met with opposition by Tayama and his Spiritual National Defense Force. Walter will later offer himself as a sacrifice to give Lucifer a stable physical form. If Flynn is with him, Walter will express sadness over losing his life, but feels no regret with all the experiences he had as a samurai and his ideal world coming into being almost assured under Flynn's lead. Trivia *Much like Jonathan and Flynn, 'Wa'lter's name may be a reference to Chaos Hero who was nicknamed 'Wa'ruo (translated as "bad guy") in the Kaneko Works. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Category:Allies Category:Chaos-Aligned Characters